goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nemo
Nemo is a Main Character of Finding Nemo and he was Non Troublemaker Likes: School, Getting Ungrounded, Getting A Report Card, Getting a Rainbow Card, His Movie, Monsters Inc, Inside Out, A Bug's Life, Toy Story, Frozen, Cars, SpongeBob SquarePants, Shark Tale, Shrek, Madagascar, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Disney, Pixar, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Illumination, Hasbro, Nickelodeon, Non Rip-off Shows and Movies, Despicable Me, etc. Dislikes: Darla Sherman, Getting Grounded, Getting F Report Card, Getting a Big Trouble, Getting Arguments, Video Brinquedo, The Powerpuff Girls for 2016, Teen Titans Go, The Reef/Shark Bait, Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Duckman, Racist Mario, Adult Swim, Herman and Katnip, South Park, Family Guy, Squidbillies, Dora The Explorer, The Emoji Movie, The Oblongs, etc. Alies/Friends: Marlin/Nemo's Dad, Dory, Mr. Ray, Gill, Hank the Octopus, Bailey the Beluga Whale, Destiny the Whale Shark, Shrek, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Human Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Road Runner, Pepe Le Pew, Tom Cat, Jerry The Mouse, Spike the Bulldog, Tommy Pickles, Sarah West, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Quest Phillips Phillips, Michael the Vyond Guy, Remy the Rat, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Microsoft Sam, Po the Panda, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Lightning McQueen, Mater, etc. Enemies: Darla Sherman, Randall Boggs, Chick Hicks, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Peg Leg Pete, Mortimer Mouse, Plankton, Mojo Jojo, Robin from Teen Titans Go, Duckman, Princess Morbucks, Butch Cat, Lightning Cat, Jackson Storm, Jeff 171, Nerry Marin, Queen Chrysalis, King Goobot V, Chester V, G-Major Sunset Shimmer, Dr. Eggman, King K Rool, Herman the Mouse, Katnip the Cat, Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, Sid Fishy, Midnight Sparkle, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Super Why, Dora The Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Kai-Lan, Ren and Stimpy from Adult Party Cartoon, D.W, Scar, Shenzi Banzai and Ed, Zira, Janja, Janja's Group, Vicky, etc. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Disney lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar Fans Category:Pixar characters Category:Inside Out fans Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Twilight Sparkle's friends Category:Sunset Shimmer’s Friends Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Blue Sky Fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Rugrats fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:SpongeBob fans Category:Team Umizoomi haters Category:Bubble Guppies fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:My life as a teenage robot fans Category:Over The Hedge fans Category:Antz haters Category:A Bug's Life fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:South Park haters Category:Family Guy haters Category:Goober and the Ghost Chasers haters Category:Scooby Doo fans Category:Ben 10 fans Category:Be Cool Scooby Doo haters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers haters Category:Quest Phillips's allies Category:Quest Phillips's friends Category:Coco fans Category:Male Characters Category:Johnny Test haters Category:Johnny Test's enemies Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's Allies Category:Planet Sheen haters Category:Plankton's enemies Category:Cars fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Non Baby Show Characters